Milkshakes & Hats
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Just read it and you'll find out! btw Alice is over 18 so our beloved Hatter is NOT a pedo! Rated T Just In Case!


**I hate titles....I can never come up with anything clever haha!**

**Awwww!! This peice was inspired by Christina Wolfe's http:// smyrnasketcher . deviantart. com/ deviation http:// smyrnasketcher. deviantart. com/ art/ Hatter-Alice- Shaiya-Dark- 124409235I asked her (in her request page) to draw an Alice and Hatter drawing, and it came out BEAUTIFULLY! I was suddenly hit with inspiration to write this, so 4 days and lots of music later, this is the outcome!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Huggs&&Cookies**

**-Keriann**

**P.S. TAKE OUT THE SPACES TO VIEW HER PAGE!**

**Reginald belongs to Bri-Chan  
Alice In wonderland belongs to Disney  
and er so does Belle....  
And the inspirations belongs to Christina Wolfe! Thanks a ton!!**

"Reg, are you sure about this?" The petit blonde girl, Alice, asks the hatter. She is staring at a tall chocolate milkshake, two straws protruding out of it. 'Does he really expect me to drink this? It doesn't look at all appetizing!' She thinks to herself, looking at the red and white straw in hesitation.

"Cricket, dear, when you told me you've never had a milkshake, I thought you were joking! Now I insist you try this at once!" He places his large green hat on the table in front of him. He stares at her expectantly. "Well…Go on!" He smiles as her lips close around the straw. Alice sips it, wondering if it tastes as bad as it looks. To her immense surprise, she loves it.

"This is…." Her eyes widen as the taste rolls off her tongue, her taste buds going crazy at the chocolaty goodness. "Wonderful!" She takes a larger sip and closes her eyes, the hatter laughs lightly before taking the other straw and sipping it.

"Cricket…you never cease to amaze me! A girl at your age, never trying a milkshake! Simply implausible!"

"Well…Mother thought such things were too improper to be drinking, especially in public! Tea was just fine. Though I wish I had tried this sooner." She smiles at him, "Thanks again Reg."

"My pleasure Cricket!" He surprises her by blowing bubbles with the straw, making the chocolate run down the outside of the glass.

"REG! Of all the bad manners!" She scolds him lightly, trying to keep from giggling.

"You're still just a child, dear sweet Alice." His lips curl up in a small smile. Alice draws in a sharp breath in surprise, 'Did he just call me by my name?...How odd…' She looks up at him, 'Oh goodness…his smile…' She looks at her straw again, then casually she blows bubbles with it and laughs at the sheer silliness of it. She looks back up at the hatter; his eyebrows pull up in surprise at her bubbles. He to chuckles loudly. They laugh for several moments; Alice clutches her sides, un-lady like snorts escaping every so often, which only makes them laugh harder.

"My…sides!" She manages to say in between laughs. "Can't….breaath!" Realizing they are in a public place, and the other Disney members are staring at them, Alice's face turns a scarlet rose color and she stops laughing, she can't help but let giggles escape her tightly closed lips. Reg looks at her face, and tries to hold back the laugh. 'Her face is so red!' he thinks, taking a mental picture of her in his mind. "Reginald…About that child comment…I am not still just a child…I am 19 years of age. Hardly a child anymore, wouldn't you agree?" Taken by surprise at her sexy smirk, he mumbles something incoherent before saying;

"Yes well…You may not look like a child anymore…But you are. Somewhere in that grown-up mind of yours, there's a little girl, who's only in it for the fun." He smiles, his smile is surprisingly genuine. She finds herself blushing, she quickly looks down before he can see. "Alice?" He sounds slightly puzzled at her reaction, "What's wrong?" He gently but firmly places his hand below her chin and lifts her head up to look at him, he smirks, "Blushing? What is there to blush about dear sweet Alice?"

"mm…" She shrugs her shoulders, looking down at the now empty glass, "The fact that your smile is cute…" 'WAIT!...Did I just say that out loud??' She wonders.

'Did she say that out loud or am I dreaming?' Reginald thinks, suddenly shocked into silence. He stares at her in awe before clearing his throat and saying, "Is that all? Well why didn't you say so sooner?" His lips turn up in yet another smile and her heart melts. "Come dear," He puts his hat back on his head, pays for the drink and offers her his arm. "It's past tea time." She smiles and reaches out. Boldly she stands on her tip toes and kisses his cheek warmly.

"Thank you for the wonderful time." She smiles at his sudden dazed look. Feeling evil she reaches up and snatches his hat. "Coming?" She calls after him, as she walks out the door.

"My hat!" He exclaims, racing to the door and taking it back. Placing it firmly on his head he turns to Alice.

"Now my little hat stealer, let's get you back to the bookshop before Belle decides to come looking for you!" They walk in silence, Alice falling in step easily with the long legged man. She is quite comfortable walking beside him forever. But as we all know, all good things come to an end. They near the bookstore; the hatter turns and kisses Alice's hand. "Until next time, Sweet Alice." He turns to leave.

"Wait…" Alice calls to him, he turns back and looks at her.

"Yes?" He says after a moment. She makes up her mind and stands again on her tippy toes and kisses him, not on the cheek but on his pink slightly moist lips. She feels his surprise, he carefully wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. They pull away a moment later, both out of breath and awed. Reginald smiles dreamily and Alice Blushes.

"Until next time then, Reginald." Still blushing madly, she leaves the still dazed hatter on the sidewalk.

"Having fun Alice?" Belle says to her she enters the bookshop. "There is something there after all." Belle smiles at her blushing friend;

"Shut up Belle." Alice says simply, she goes back to sorting the same books she was when Reg had first 'Kidnapped' her. She sighs in happiness. 'Who knew a madman could be such a great kisser…'


End file.
